1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to an electrical wedge connector.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Electrical wedge connectors for connecting electrical conductors to each other are well known in the art. Electrical wedge connectors generally comprise a C-shaped shell (or sleeve) and a wedge. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,065 and 5,538,447 disclose electrical wedge connectors having various shell and wedge configurations. Electrical wedge connectors, such as the WEJTAP™ connector system sold by FCI USA, Inc., for example, are designed to provide reliable connections in power distribution networks. In order to ensure long term reliability, these connections are subjected to extensive tests simulating the most severe service and weather conditions. Additionally, these connections may be required to meet or exceed industry standards such as ANSI (American National Standards Institute) C119.4 Class 3 and NEMA (National Electrical Manufacturer's Association) CC3 1973 Class A 500 Heat cycles, for example. As electric utility operating environments become more severe and demanding, there is a need to improve the heat transfer and weight characteristics of the electrical connections in order to comply with the aforementioned tests and standards.
Accordingly, there is a need for light weight, increased heat dissipation electrical wedge connector wedge providing improved durability.